This invention relates to a load cell weighing apparatus, in which the weight of a load is applied to a load cell via a load supporting member, and electrical detection of a deformation of the load cell at this time is electrically detected so that the weight of load is displayed in predetermined units of weight.
The load cell weighing apparatus of the type noted above has been well known in the art. In the well-known load cell weighing apparatus, one end of a load cell is secured to a base, and the other end of the load cell is secured to a receiving member. A load supporting member, to which the weight of a load is exerted, is directly secured to the receiving member. A stopper is further secured to the receiving member such that it faces the base at a slight gap therefrom to define the stroke of displacement of the load supporting member.
When a load is applied to the load supporting member in the load cell weighing apparatus of this structure, the load cell undergoes a deformation. The extent of deformation is electrically detected, is converted to a value with the predetermined units of weight, and is displayed by the converted value. When a load enough to destroy the load cell is applied, the stopper is brought into contact with the base to limit deformation of the load cell before the load cell is actually destroyed. The load cell thus is protected against such destruction.
Since the load cell can be deformed only slightly, high precision is required for the adjustment of the gap between the stopper and base which sets the limit of deformation of the load cell (hereinafter referred to as stopper adjustment), and the operation of the stopper adjustment is very cumbersome.